Sex Object
by dearbella
Summary: A one-night stand, a whisper of a night that would change their lives forever. One-shot, lemons, Edward/Bella. Poem!fic
1. Sex Object

Bella looks down at me, biting into her bottom lip, expecting the best ride of her life tonight from my lips. I'm so happy she chose me tonight instead of the man on the other side of the bar... What a devestation that would have been.

**Between her legs, lies something that**  
><strong>every man seems to want.<strong>

My lips curve as my tongue slides from my mouth to delve into the sweet juice that is her beautiful pussy. God, she tastes divine. I wonder what she would feel like from the inside, my throbbing dick touching every sweet spot within her.

**A place where she should be able**  
><strong>to call her own, between her legs.<strong>

I am the one man in all the world that gets to touch her in this way tonight, despite the other's that have come before me. I don't know how many there have been, and I don't plan to ask this of her. I only want to devour her. She tastes divine, just like I said before. The object of sex, which I take right now and always want to be with. A gasp erupts from her mouth, making her breasts jiggle in anticipation. She just needs to be touched here... She'll climax in no time.

**She feels that men only want her, **  
><strong>a true want, to have sex with her, and<strong>  
><strong>walk away.<strong>

I stand, my pants are pushed to my ankles and I grab hers to leverage. "Oh, take me, Edward," she whimpers and I can't help, but answer with a nod. I whimper with her when we become one and a smirk crosses my lips while a wide grin crosses hers. "Bella," I whisper as my hips move along her beautiful body.

**The breasts she has, they gain **  
><strong>stares from men passing by, tripping <strong>  
><strong>over themselves to find a chance to touch.<strong>

I move my hands to her beautiful beasts, carressing them smoothly. She is just so gorgeous. I lean down, kiss her neck, her collarbone, her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and finally her lips. "Oh, Edward," she whispers against mine. I smile. "Beautiful Bella," I say back, holding her breast in one hand while the other smooths out her cheek.

**When will she stop being looked at, **  
><strong>as an object of sex? When will a man<strong>  
><strong>see her as someone he may spend his <strong>  
><strong>life with?<strong>

I can't believe the woman moaning beneath me was actually moaning my name and because of something I was doing and had done. She looked into my eyes and we really became one. Our eyes connected and we remembered everything. She was definately my one and only.

**Her hips curve, and she doesnt**  
><strong>want your hands on them, if your <strong>  
><strong>just going to touch her skin.<strong>

"My beautiful Bella," I whispered again. Her hips writhed beneath mine as we both reached our climaxes. She was a beautiful, living source. She was my moving heart. "Edward," she whimpered, her back arching so her breasts pressed against my chest. "My Edward," she whimpered and kissed me once more.

**She wants a man to touch her soul, **  
><strong>not just touch her skin, and run his fingers<strong>  
><strong>where they do not belong.<strong>

As our climaxes ended together, as they had begun together, the ring on her left hand caught my eye in the light and I smiled. The ring, the symbol of our love. My dear god, I had won her over from any of the men before me. I didn't care for the questions I had not wanted to ask since we were first wed. "I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispers.

**What made these men think, she**  
><strong>is just a sex object, a toy that could be <strong>  
><strong>put on display, and taken whenever they <strong>  
><strong>like.<strong>

My Bella was lying limp in my arms now, fast asleep. She was the beautiful other half of me, the part that made me sane... She was my other half. I was her half missed. When I pulled out of her, our jucies mixed on both of us, including sweat, I smiled.

**Between her legs, lies something that**  
><strong>every man seems to want.<br>****Proud she is though, that she hasnt**  
><strong>given in, hasnt let a man touch where<strong>  
><strong>he shouldnt be.<strong>

I stood up, pulled on my pants and walked out the door. Though many years ago, I had done this same thing and walked downstairs and right out the door. I didn't look back six years ago. I didn't want to look back six years ago... Until nine months later...

**She feels men looking, wanting her**  
><strong>for an object just for sex, an object<strong>  
><strong>that men can thrust, and walk away, <strong>  
><strong>when all she wanted was to be held.<strong>

I opened the door to my six year old daughter's room and smiled at the sleeping girl in the bed. I leaned down to kiss her forehead then walked over to the crib to stroke the eighteen month old baby boy's cheek. "Goodnight, kids... Daddy loves you," I whispered and smiled gently.

**She is no object for sex, so close your**  
><strong>mind, and forget what you want, she is<strong>  
><strong>a woman, she deserves more respect.<strong>

To me, Bella was an object for sex, until she called... I found her in a hospital room and then realized that she was the one woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

**_I do not own the characters Bella or Edward. They are Stephenie Meyer's characters from the Twilight Saga. I found the poem, Sex Object, on . I do not own it either._**

**_DearBella_**


	2. Playlist

**Hello, and welcome back to Sex Object after several months! I know, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I had to put up my playlist for this story. Sorry!**

Playlist:

Do You Wanna Touch - Glee Cast

Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me - Rocky Horror Picture Show

E.T. - Katy Perry

I Wanna Go - Brittany Spears

Whadya Want From Me? - Adam Lambert

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Pan!c the D!sco

**So yeah. There you go.**


End file.
